turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Intake
A gray person ushers Baby into a room with lots of contrasts; when the person stops ushering, Baby stops moving. When the person closes the door, Baby sits right down on the bright, squishy puzzle tiles. And then shuffles a Baby-length to the left; Baby doesn't fancy getting tripped on for the next while. A few minutes later, the door opens. A gray person looking at a rectangle comes in. The door closes. The gray person glances up, frowns, glances around, and finds Baby. "Oh." Looks around again. "Would you like to sit on a chair?" Baby says nothing. The gray person nods. "Okay, then. We'll sit on the floor." The gray person folds down to the floor and doesn't look comfy. Now, Baby can see the gray person has boring hair. "I'm Doctor Langlie, with Drift Science." The gray person bows like big people do. "But you can call me 'Fiona,' if you like." Baby won't call the gray person anything other than the gray person. Baby only sees the gray people at school and when Jacknlogan's around, and the school's the people that took Jacknlogan away. The gray person checks the rectangle. "Your parents call you 'Baby,' correct?" The gray people took Jacknlogan away. They won't take Baby away, too. The gray person pokes the rectangle. "Is there a story behind it?" Baby's a baby, silly. "May I call you 'Baby'?" No. The gray person doesn't look comfy even more. "Consent is very important, and it's even more important to us. Unless you say 'yes,' I won't be able to use your name." Good. The gray person pokes the rectangle a lot. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter." Fake kinda laugh. "Not like I'll be talking about you like you aren't here." Looks up. "What we'll be doing here today, B—sorry. This is an intake interview, all our charges go through this, totally standard procedure. We just want to get to know you a little better. What you like, what you don't like, how you—" Fake thoughtful pause. "We want to get an idea of how you see the world so we can tailor a developmental program specifically to you." The gray people don't care about Baby, they care about Baby's insides. "What kinds of things do you do with your mom?" Miss Jacknlogan. "Do you have a best friend?" None of your business. "Do you like your family? Book?" Nothing of Baby's moves. The gray person stifles a sigh, pokes at the rectangle, and doesn't look up for a while. Baby doesn't look away. The gray person plasters on a fake smile, says brightly, "I haven't had lunch yet, so I'm going to get myself a cookie." Continues like it's a secret, "I'll get one for you, too." Baby keeps looking at the gray person. The gray person's eyes maybe darken but Baby can only see legs now. The door opens. "Be right back!" sings the gray person. The door closes. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Baby Category:Fiona Category:Sydney Shatterdome Category:CDL Category:DriftSci Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (ficlet) Category:Fiona (ficlet) Category:Baby's POV Category:Tablets Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:Grey or Gray (but not Grehy)